


A New Start

by CandlesLight



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesLight/pseuds/CandlesLight
Summary: Logan and Charles are going to start a family. They can enjoy Charles's heat together first.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> Warnings for mentions of past non-con, and unethical medical procedures.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles/Anyone, breeding kink, Charles as the receiving partner. Feel free to go in whatever direction you like - dirtybadwrong with dubcon/noncon, fluffy established relationship, actual impregnation or just roleplay... The more explicit the better!

Charles moaned softly, body aching slightly as Logan thrust within him. He didn't think he'd ever adjust to how full he felt at that moment, how big Logan was as he pressed his knot into him. He whimpered slightly, shifting his weight on the bed to try and get as comfortable as he could. 

He heard Logan bring his hand down on his ass, and then Logan sent him the image of how he looked. Charles tended to think that there was little appealing about the lower half of his body, the incident leaving his muscles wasted there even as his arms had grown stronger to support his weight. Logan disagreed. 

"You're mine, Charles," Logan half-growled the words, lost in his pleasure, and that in itself was intoxicating. Charles knew what Logan could get like some days, how he could forget even his own name as he surrendered to the animal inside himself, and now he could scarce resist it.

Even without the feral nature of his mutation, Logan was an alpha, presented with an omega in heat and knowing that after this, they would have a child. Any alpha would be being a bit less than gentle. 

It was Logan. He was never careful, and Charles loved him for it, crying out as he felt Logan's knot grow to its full extent, tying them together, holding him against Logan's chest. He squirmed on it as best as he could, not able to feel the tug of it now, but he could sense the fullness above and that was enough.

"Say it," Logan muttered into his ear, nipping gently.

"Yours..." Charles panted. "I'm yours..." 

"You're gonna have my baby..." Logan's hand spread across Charles's stomach, squeezing the flesh there, thumbs tracing across the scars. 

"Yeah..." Charles agreed, rocking back, already considering how his life would change. Things would be different with a child. He had no idea when he'd next be able to spend time with Logan without worrying about the child. But it would be worth it.

There'd been times before he never thought this would be possible. The days after his stepbrother had crippled him, when he'd taken the decision to ensure that he would not carry a child for him - begging the doctors to do the operation, paying them, and then making sure it was passed off as an accident. 

He remembered his stepbrother's disgust at Charles being infertile and broken, saying he'd lost the only value he had even potentially had. Charles had disagreed, but he'd born the insults with the same endurance as he bore his step-brother's weight.

He still didn't regret his choice, even now that he had moved on, even now he had the alpha of his dreams - he wouldn't have had this chance if Cain had been able to give him a baby. 

Logan pulled away, using broad fingers to push escaping seed into his aching hole, and then pushing a toy into him, sealing him up. Charles felt his face heat up, aware how much Logan liked the idea of filling him, and how much he liked feeling full. He pressed his face against Logan's shoulder, sobbing softly at the sensation as gentle hands ran down his back.

"You're gonna be such a good dad," Logan murmured in his ear. "She's gonna love you."

Charles groaned softly, half-mad with sensation, squirming in Logan's arms. He felt so full. Logan's healing factor meant he could keep going even after any other alpha would have had to stop. 

Charles could feel the smugness in Logan's mind at that fact, his desire to just dress Charles and have him go about his day, painfully full from his come, the heat of it leaking around the plug and into the seat of his chair. But they both knew that they had other things to do.

For a little while they indulged in fantasy, Logan showing Charles all kinds of delightfully filthy images he'd never get the opportunity to put into practice. When Charles shivered his way through another mental orgasm, Logan pulled away, kissing his cheek and then getting what was needed to clean him off before carrying him to shower.

Once Charles was clean and tucked into bed, Logan smirked down at him.  
"Ready to be a dad?"

Charles nodded, smiling to himself at Logan's little game. He'd enjoyed tonight, but he had no doubt he would have bonded with her anyway. She was his alpha's child. He already adored her.

Logan kissed him softly, then slipped away.

***

It was two days later that Logan returned from destroying a lab that had been experimenting on mutants, the one that had pumped his body full of metal, the one that Magneto had told them about.

The information had been correct.

Charles took one look at the baby girl in Logan's arms, and knew that he loved her. She was passed to him, and he rocked her, glancing up at his alpha. The human scientists deserve to die for what they had done, the way Cain had. But his family was complete.


End file.
